


Luke Snyder Has Posted Something On Your Wall

by suzvoy



Series: The FaceSpace Saga [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Crack, Holden loves horses, Humor, Luke is a writer, M/M, Noah and Richard are a thing, Pictures, Sexual Humor, Social Media, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Reid learns about Luke's other talent - writing.Longer than it looks.





	Luke Snyder Has Posted Something On Your Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Starts a few days after the previous part. Mucho thanks to the tantalising twosome, nel and d :D Feedback would be absolutely delicious.
> 
> Expect lots of silliness :D

Reid had discovered that FaceSpace wasn't nearly as annoying as he thought it was. Luke had quickly shown him how to change his privacy settings so only they could read what was posted on Reid's page. Luke, on the other hand - trusting, open-hearted, idiotic Luke - did not made the same provision.

Something that Reid was finding greatly entertaining.

And that was how he found out about Brian Wheatley.

*

Life continued along those general lines for the next few weeks. Extremely hot sex every night - Luke referred to it as 'making love' when they were alone; Reid let him get away with it - performing neurological miracles every day, interspersed with random but amusing comments sent from Blackberry to computer whenever possible. Sometimes they actually talked. Well, Luke mostly talked and Reid mostly listened, but there was talking.

He was actually happy.

That, of course, was when Luke announced that he was leaving.

"It's only a long weekend," Luke assured him, like Reid was going to fling himself from a cliff at the very thought that Luke wasn't going to be there for three entire days. "It's a writing workshop in Chicago that I've been wanting to do for a while. I know Chicago isn't far from here but it's supposed to be really intensive, and," Luke leaned closer in bed, rubbing a hand slowly down Reid's chest, "let's face it. You'd be a huge distraction and we'd just end up making love all weekend."

"I understand," Reid made a point of sighing heavily, "my penis _is_ completely irresistable."

Snorting a laugh, Luke dropped his head against Reid's shoulder. "Yep, it's all about your penis." Sighing happily, he squirmed around next to Reid, apparently getting himself into a more comfortable position. The hand on Reid's chest tapped against the skin a few times. "I'll miss you," Luke suddenly blurted out, making Reid turn his head to see his face. "I mean, I know we haven't really discussed what we are, but..." Luke flushed, glancing away. "I will miss you."

Luke Snyder was a paradox. One day making jokes to everyone about their sex lives, the next blushing because he was going to miss Reid.

If Reid was the type of person who found anything adorable, Luke would be it.

"There's always text messages," Reid offered, watching Luke's face perk up at the idea that Reid wanted to hear from him. Luke was so damn easy.

"And FaceSpace," Luke teased, a huge grin splitting his face. He seemed stupidly proud of the fact that Reid actually used his FaceSpace account, as if he were personally responsible for Reid signing up in the first place.

"Yippee-ki-yay," he drawled, watching that grin grow even bigger as Luke caught the reference and started sliding back on top of Reid.

"Speaking of riding bulls..." he smirked, leaning to one side to grab a condom from the bedside table.

Yeah. Right now, life was pretty damn good.

  
*

_God help me. I just caught Hank sticking his tongue down the throat of some woman with short, dark hair. Need phone sex ASAP to ensure my penis is still functional._

_*_

_Seriously? You're willing to miss out on the phone sex?_

_*_

_This offer has a time limit before I'm forced to take care of the situation myself._

*

**Sorry. Was writing! Nice to know that you miss me ;) Go check your FaceSpace**

*

**_Luke Snyder has posted something on your wall:_ **

<http://lukethewriter.livejournal.com/660.html>

*

The evening concluded with some truly memorable phone sex.

*

When Reid got home from work two days later, Luke was waiting on Katie's sofa. He shoved his laptop to one side and practically bounced onto his feet, giving Reid a quick peck on the lips before babbling about his weekend, how useful it was, the people he met, the friends he made. Reid held back his first instinct to ask how much Luke got charged for the event, instead opening the fridge and making a sandwich. It sounded like Luke was going to be talking for a while so Reid made it a triple decker, thoughtfully munching on one half while Luke picked at the other from the other side of the kitchen table.

By the time Luke drew to a close, all that remained of the sandwich were the crumbs on their plates.

Reid took a drink of water. "So it was worth it, then?"

"It was amazing," Luke gushed, hands wrapped around his can of soda. "I'm so glad I went, and I really appreciate that you didn't try to make me feel guilty about going."

Why the hell would he do that? Any imbecile would be able to see the way Luke's face lit up when he talked about writing. "It makes you happy, right?"

"Definitely."

"Then that's all there is to it," Reid shrugged. "Life isn't worth squat if you don't let yourself be happy - that's all that matters. Even if..." Reid paused, glancing down at his drink. He'd said that doing this didn't take any bravery, but maybe that wasn't entirely true. "If you wanted to go back to _him_. If you told me it would make you happy, really happy...I wouldn't try to stop you."

Luke's hand was on his face, tipping it up towards him.

Reid had never seen a grin that huge before.

Luke tipped his own head to one side. "You got it _bad_ , Dr Oliver."

And Reid laughed, because there was nothing else he could say.

~FINIS 


End file.
